Too Much Fried Food...
by Teto
Summary: When the parts of the movie happen in someone's life.
1. How it all started...

This was a strange idea I got while walking around my neighborhood one night

This was a strange idea I got while walking around my neighborhood one night. It's completely unreal, but I just felt like writing something completely random, so here it is.

What the…

The last thing I would expect to see while I was walking home from my late and agonizingly boring late shift at Burger King (and yes, it's 12:30 am and I'm walking home) was what I did happen to see. A large, white van with this written on the side:

Dr. E. L. Brown

24 hr. scientific services

The exact truck from _Back to the Future _driving down the street. I must be seeing things. It's late and al the fried food must have gotten to me.

Yeah, that's it.

An hour later, I'm still awake and bored. Some things never change.

Screw sleep, I'm going for a walk.

Yes, outside. Walking around outside alone at 1:30 am isn't as crazy as you think. It's really quiet and somewhat peaceful. Walking helps me think and it kind of zones me out. Call me crazy, but I enjoy it. Maybe it'll get that truck of my mind.

No such luck.

I wish I had followed it. I'd love to see where it goes. It was just so… weird. Like seeing the movie come to like. Almost.

Someone please tell me that I did not just see a DeLorean disappear and leave two fire trails.

But I did.

And yes, I'm in utter shock/amazement.

According to my BTTF knowledge, the time at the end of the first movie when Doc goes into the future would be about now. Also, Marty McFly should be standing in front of his house right no, and that house should be down the street.

So I did what anyone in my position would do.

I ran down the street like a moron.

Now that's just impossible.

An exact replica of the McFly house was right in front of me. The same exact one from the movie. When did this happen. Why? Why is it here?

I was asking you.

__


	2. Is it real

BODY { scrollbar-base-color black; scrollbar-arrow-color red; scrollbar-DarkShadow-color orange; scrollbar-Face-color yellow; scrollbar-Track-color black; } 

_"Take me away, I don't mind, Just better promise me I'll be back in time" _  
  
Ugh.   
I hate loud sounds in the morning, and I forgot to turn the volume down on my alarm last night, and now the thing's blaring. Lovely, just what I need after my very strange dream.

It was so weird. I was coming home from work and I saw this truck, and then later I saw a Delorean disappear, and this house   
Oh man, it was real.  
I am going insane.   
  
I've never gotten up and ready so fast before. In like 10 minutes, I was outside running towards that copy of the McFly house. Why?   
Good question.   
  
I wouldn't go and knock on the door. What would I say?   
"Hi. Does a Marty McFly live here? You know, the guy from Back to the Future."  
No way, no how. The house is probably gone, and it probably wasn't there to begin with. I was just seeing things.   
So if I was just seeing things, and it was never there to begin with, then why is it there now? Weird, strange, impossible, unreal... But I just saw something even stranger, even more impossible.   
  
A flying DeLorean.   
You know, if I wasn't so determined to figure this oddness out, I would probably faint or something now. Something like that.   
Yes, I really saw a flying DeLorean. I think   
Maybe I'm just seeing things and the house is just some odd coincidence. I'm not always the most observant person, and I know that the actual house exists somewhere. Somewhere in California.   
I'm not in California.   
  
I'm just so fascinated by the house I managed to walk into a truck. A blue truck. A truck with a very familiar name on it. Biff. "Hey you! What are you doing to my truck?" Biffme. Not possible, and is that Marty's truck in the garage? Yes it is, and it's time to run. I just had human contact with a character from the movie. I can't even describe it. What the hell is going on around here? Am I still here? The here that I call home. _"Take me away, I don't mind, Just better promise me I'll be back in time"_   
That song. On the radio in the year 2001. No way, at least not on the station I have it set on. I can't recall ever hearing it on an 80's station either, so why would I hear it on a Top 40 station. Will someone please tell me what's going on, because I have no clue what so ever and am about to freak out. See I'm hyperventilating already. Uh, wishes can't come true can they? Like making a wish that your life was more interesting? Like I did last night. I was getting ready to leave work, and Christa came to me with her little wish box thingy, and told me to make a wish.  
"Look, I'm tired and really not in the mood."  
"Come on, Carly, its just a little end of the day fun."  
"The day started about 10 minutes ago."  
She looked at the clock.  
"Fine, a little start of the day fun. Who knows, it could come true."  
"Yeah, and then the genie will come out and grant me three wishes." I replied sarcastically.  
"Just make one wish."  
"Fine." I figured it would get me out of there, so I took the little magic coin thing and put it the box saying "I wish my life was more interesting." "Was that so hard?"  
I left without answering.   
  
But that was some stupid little wish game, right?  
Right? 


	3. Gotta Get Back

Chapter 3- Gotta Get Back

Chapter 3- Gotta Get Back

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone related to BTTF. If I did, part 4 would be out already.

You know, ever since I first saw _Back to the Future_, I've always wanted to travel through time. It was my dream. An impossible dream, at least I thought it so at the time.

Apparently my dream came true, or else this town is playing some kind of sick joke or something.

All the newspapers say 1985. I saw a sign that said "Hill Valley."

And I'm down right freaking out. Come on, you would too.

I should be thrilled. My dream came true, and _Back to the Future_ is real. Perfect right? 

Yeah, perfect.

There's just one minor problem.

I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!

And I don't know how to get back.

I'm stuck in what appears to be an alternate dimension 1985. I'm not even in the right dimension.

This is heavy.

Plan, plan… I need a plan.

How can I think of a plan when I so tired I could fall over? I don't know. To be honest, I don't know much right now, except I need sleep.

But I don't have a house here. No house, no cash, no food. I've got nothing, and that only leaves me with one option.

Pray that the house I've been using belongs to a family on vacation.

A family on a long vacation.

I wish I knew how I got here. Maybe it was the wish.

So if I just wish I were back in my 2001 I'll be back?

Or do wishes not work that way?

Whatever. Tomorrow I'll make a plan, and get out of here. Maybe I'll make a wish tonight, because you never know. I just hope that no one comes in this house, and that no one's here now. I can't handle people right now.

Damn alarm clock.

Doesn't really matter. I could sleep, so I've been up for a while.

Formulating my plan.

My oh-so-genius-but-totally-stupid-plan.

Do you want to hear it? 

Of course you do.

I figured that I have no choice but to find Marty and ask him for help. 

Yes, Marty MCFLY.

Not something I really want to do, though.

I mean, I freaked out when I saw Biff. How am I going to have a converstation with Marty?

I'm sure it won't be easy.

I'm also sure I'll sound like an idiot, but I have to do it. I have to get back.

So time to put my plan into action.

Time to start the stake out.

Have I totally lost it?

Yes.


	4. Some Guys Just Don't Get It

Chapter 4- Some Guys Just Don't Get It

Chapter 4- Some Guys Just Don't Get It

Standard disclaimer applies.

George, Lorraine, Linda, Dave…

Good, Marty's not with them. Time to work.

Here goes everything.

Marty's window is open and he's sleeping;so far so good.

Part of me is kind of scared to proceed with this. Even though I've memorized what I have to say. I've never talked to a character from a movie before. And I mean the character, not the actor.

**__**

CLANG

Ow, my ears.

"What the hell… who are you?"

"I…" Loss for words. 

"Oh, no." he half whispered, "What year is this?"

"You're asking me?" Ah, a voice. "It's 1985."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Carly, I think. But I need your…"

"Look, who ever you are get out now, or I'm calling the police."

"No! I'm in the wrong time line. I'm from the year 2001, I don't know how I got here, I don't think it was by DeLorean but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say DeLorean?"

"And now I don't know what to do… Did you say something?"

Did he say something?

Oh, great. Now I sound like the Wallet Guy.

"Did you say DeLorean and 2001?"

Progress. He semi gets it.

"Yes. I think I'm in some alternate reality too causes where I come from you're a movie. I mean you're in a movie. We'll you're not in a movie, you're a character in one."

"How did you get here?"

Does this boy listen? 

"I don't know. That's why I need your help."

"What am I supposed to do." He paused, "Take you back to the mental hospital?"

He's going to pretend that time travel isn't real. He can't do that for long.

"Help me get back to 2001. Find Doc and get him to let me use the time machine."

"The look on his face…priceless. Like I discovered some deep secret.

Actually, I did. But that's beside the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ha. He sounds nervous.

"Look, I know all about it. I know about Doc's time machine. I know about time traveling. I can tell you exactly what you've been doing the past two days."

So I proceed to tell him the story line of the first movie. His face registered pure shock. I swear this is hilarious.

"…and then Doc shows up again and tell you that you have to go to the future with him. So he loads Mr. Fusion and you and Jennifer get in the DeLorean with him. Am I right so far?" 

"Uh…" he stuttered.

"Fine, I'll continue. The next day…"

I'm wasting valuable time. I wish he would just stop me.

"Stop." 

Another wish came true. I'm dang lucky.

"How do you know…" He looked so shocked and surprised, but then that changed. "Leave"

Well he's really nice.

"I can't. I need your help. Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life in 1985? I don't want to live in the past."

Silence.

I hate silence.

Particularly uncomfortably silence.

"I can't help you." He said quietly.

No way. He has to help me. That's the way my plan goes. He can't screw this up.

"Why not?" I'm so persistent.

""The DeLorean's totaled. Doc's gone, and who knows when I'll see him again." He looked up at me, "But since you know so much, you can tell me when he'll be back."

He had to ask me something I don't know.

"I only know up to what happened yesterday, because part 4 hasn't been made yet." I sighed, "Now I _really_ wish that the members of the BTTF message board had posted more information about it." 

"Part 4?" Marty asked?

"Of the movie." I replied, but I just got an idea. "If I'm stuck here, won't that create come paradox in the future and ruin the space time continuum?"

"I guess so." He paused for a minute, "I don't know about that stuff as much as Doc. But what's that got to do with getting you back?"

"Well, the next time you see Doc in the future, you can tell him about this and have him come back here and send me back."

Yes! An even better plan and this one might work.

"So all I have to do is tell Doc in…"

**__**

RING

Damn phone.

"Hello," Marty pause, "Doc? Where are you? You won't believe what's going on…"

Unless Doc has invented a phone that can call different years, which I doubt, my ride's here.

It's about time.


	5. Clock Tower?

Disclaimer: I don't know or own BTTF or the cast and/or crew

Disclaimer: I don't know or own BTTF or the cast and/or crew.

__

Chapter 5

"I'm still not entirely convinced this is real."

*sigh*

Do I have to draw this boy I picture. He seemed so smart in the movies.

Time travelers. What can you do with them.

"What'd Doc say?"

"He wants to talk to you in an hour," he paused, "Is that OK with you?"

Like I have a choice.

"It's fine."

"This was the last thing I expected to do today…"

Really? Same here.

Does he think I planned for this to happen? If I had I would have thought of a way to get home.

Because I would have enjoyed this excursion a lot more if I knew what was going on.

"What did you expect to do today, Marty? Obviously you life can never be "normal" again."

"Why can't my life go back to normal? Because I traveled through time?"

Duh.

"Yes, because you traveled through time. What do you consider normal anyway?"

This should be interesting.

"Normal?"

"Yeah."

Why can't he just answer the question?

"Not this."

Maybe it's time to change the subject.

But what do you say to Marty McFly?

This is going to be a very long day.

What would you do if you had gone back in time and to another dimension where the Back to the Future world was real?

Aside from freaking out.

Clock tower?

Clock tower.

I made Marty drive me over. I told him that it seemed like the safest thing that I could do.

And no, I don't know what made me say that. It probably made less sense to him, but it got me there, regardless.

So what's the infamous clock tower like?

Glad you asked.

It's kind of old looking, but cool. Cooler than the one in Universal Studios Hollywood. Maybe next time I go back in…

Like I'm ever going back in time again.

I've decided that it's definitely a once in a life time experience. I'll never wish for my life to be more exciting again, since this, I'm sure, will prove to be plenty exciting. 

Except I'll never be able to tell anyone. That really sucks. I can't ever…

"Hey, Carly? Did you hear me?"

"What?" 

For the record, no, I didn't hear him.

"I said what's it like in 2001? It's probably not much different from 2015, but what's it like?"

You're way wrong there, McFly.

So Marty wants to know what 2001 is like. Isn't this the same guy who threatened to call the police on me?

But it's also the same guy that's helping me now so…

But doesn't Doc always say that no one should know too much about his own future?

"Doesn't Doc always say that no one should know too much about his own future?"

I like to repeat myself.

"Well, it's not exactly my future. Just the future in general."

Can't argue with that.

But knowing me, I could.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Before anyone gets excited, this is not an update, I repeat, this is not an update.  
  
I'm sorry, I really am, and if I get the slightest spark of inspiration this week, there will be an update. Just not tonight, and I know I said I'd try, but unfortunately it didn't happen.  
  
I wanted to let everyone know that the story is not dead, and I'm not dead either, although sometimes I wish I were. (School is evil, oh so evil)   
  
I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, because I can't tell you how much it means to me. I hate sharing my work, and I was never going to put TTFF on this site in the first place, let along continue after chapter one, but you guys got me, so thank you. Because of your awesome reviews, I really want to finish this thing. (I do have the ending done, but it's getting to the end that's driving me crazy.)  
  
So in closing, I will be intending to update this fic, and possibly fix some things. Happy Holidays to everyone!  
  
Tara (AKA Teto) 


End file.
